A trench capacitor exhibits high power density relative to some other capacitor types within a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC). As such, trench capacitors are utilized in applications such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) storage cells, among other applications. Some examples of trench capacitors include high density multiple-polysilicon (multi-POLY) deep trench capacitors (DTCs) which are utilized in advanced technology node processes.